This proposal requests support to convene an invitational conference to develop a research strategy on Day Care based on compilation of available knowledge relating to the health components of all models of Day Care, ranging from the strongly health-oriented to the social model. The research strategy will incorporate such Day Care elements as costs, reimbursement patterns, existing regulations, staffing, patient mix, program size, admission criteria, assessment tools, and transportation. The research strategy to be developed at this conference will be a valuable resource for researchers in long-term care and for practitioners whose Day Care programs have the potential for research investigations.